


Nada resta para deixar para trás

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era tarde demais para salvar o seu mundo, e Janet tinha uma escolha difícil pela frente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada resta para deixar para trás

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing left to leave behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072012) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #061 - choice (escolha).
> 
> Acontece no mesmo universo de [A tentação do espelho](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4763672), [Mapeando universos alternativos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5087482), e [ Segundo Primeiro Encontro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6133060).

Era tarde demais para salvar o seu mundo. Por meses Janet tentou ignorar a verdade, mas agora que até o SGC tinha desistido da Terra, não podia se forçar a seguir lutando. Eles tinham evacuado tantas pessoas quanto possível para o Local Alfa, centenas de milhares de humanos, transportados durante vários meses. A princípio, apenas os poucos selecionados que foram julgados essenciais para a sobrevivência da nova colônia, mas conforme a esperança de retomar o planeta se tornou escassa, a chamada para evacuação foi transmitida em todos os canais disponíveis, e todos que puderam chegar ao portal foral levados.

Janet nunca pretendeu ir. Talvez se Cassie não estivesse entre as primeiras vítimas, talvez assim ela sentisse que ainda existisse um futuro aqui pelo qual valia a pena lutar, mas esse não era o caso. Diferente dos outros, ela tinha uma outra opção. Ela odiava as limitações do dispositivo que lhe devolveu sua Sam, mas não sua Sam, porque a Sam que ela tinha começado a pensar como sua por si mesma, não por causa da memória daquela que conhecia antes, não podia fazer nada para lhe ajudar. O dispositivo se calibrava para uma pessoa, e só podia ser usado para transportar aquela pessoa. Sam a ajudou a localizar o dispositivo equivalente no seu universo, mas ele estava agora calibrado para Janet, e só a ela dava a opção de correr para um lugar onde ainda havia esperança de ganhar a guerra.

Ela ficou para trás por tanto tempo quanto pode, ativando o portal quando quer que fosse necessário, dizendo para si mesma que só o que a movia era seu desejo de ajudar tantas pessoas quanto fosse possível, mesmo que soubesse que isso não era verdade. Ela tinha uma escolha para fazer, a mesma escolha que todo mundo no SGC enfrentou, mas com uma terceira opção.

Ela poderia correr e se esconder com os outros, tentar criar uma nova Terra em um novo mundo, o que ela já havia decidido que não seria capaz de fazer. Ela poderia fugir com Sam, que já tinha lhe oferecido essa opção desde que se tornou claro que esse planeta não iria sobreviver aos ataques. Ou ela poderia... ficar. Ficar para trás para morrer com seu planeta e com as pessoas que não pode salvar. Apesar de a melhor escolhar ser óbvia, era difícil de fazer. Ela se sentia como se estivesse abandonando tudo o que já teve, mesmo que tudo o que um dia amou estivesse a muito perdido.

Finalmente, foi Sam que determinou sua decisão. Seu desejo de ver Cassie, uma Cassie, qualquer Cassie mais uma vez era forte, mas aquela Cassie perdeu sua mãe e não sabia da outra versão dela que tinha tomado tanto da vida de sua outra mãe. Sam, por outro lado, já teve que suportar a morte de Janet uma vez, e ela não merecia sofrer isso de novo. Ela não podia perder Sam de novo, e não podia fazer com que Sam a perdesse de novo.


End file.
